


Hamilton/Lams Prompts

by Fandom_Central_Director



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blackouts, Braces, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Photography, Prompt Fic, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: Prompts I found on Tumblr. Like a lot of prompts.I mean a lot.Like, the prompts have about 1300 words.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Multiple Relationships - Relationship, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Prompts

Prompt Prompts:

1\. Person A and Person B competing to see who can build the best sandcastle  
2\. Person A teaching Person B how to surf and Person B failing miserably  
3\. Person A searching for a beautiful seashell to give to Person B  
4\. Person A forgetting to reapply their sunscreen despite Person B constantly reminding them and getting sunburned  
5\. Person A convincing Person B (who is afraid of heights) to go parasailing over the ocean with them  
6\. Person A and Person B taking a walk on the beach at nighttime under the moonlight  
7\. Person A burying Person B in the sand  
8\. Person A and Person B buying each other silly souvenirs on the boardwalk  
9\. Person A and Person B trying to have a picnic on the beach but the wind keeps blowing sand into their food so they just give up and eat in their car instead  
10\. Person A trying to scare Person B by telling them that they saw a shark in the water and Person B not falling for it, but then the lifeguard yells for everyone to get out of the water because there is actually a shark in the water  
11\. Person A falling asleep on Person B's shoulder/chest/lap and Person B really needs to get up to go do something but doesn't want to wake Person A  
12\. Person A falling asleep during the car ride home and Person B carrying them into the house  
13\. Person A and Person B sleeping in the same bed and Person A keeps waking up cold because Person B has pulled all the blankets off of them  
14\. Person A can't sleep so Person B sings them a lullaby  
15\. Person A can tell that Person B is having a nightmare because they're making weird noises/motions in their sleep so Person A wakes them up and asks if they're okay  
16\. Person A and Person B sleep in the same bed/room and Person A is afraid of the dark so they insist on keeping a night light on all night which annoys Person B who prefers complete darkness to sleep  
17\. Person A is asleep on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and Person B is on the top bunk. Person B needs to pee in the middle of the night but when they try to climb out of bed they accidentally fall and land on Person A  
18\. Person A accidentally falling asleep on the sofa while watching a movie at Person B's house and waking up in the morning to see that Person B has covered them with blankets and made them breakfast  
19\. Person A is so tired that they fall asleep still in their clothes so Person B tries to gently get them into their pajamas without waking them up  
20\. Person A has a few friends over at their house to hang out. One friend (Person B) says that they're not feeling very well so Person A lets them take a nap in their bed  
21\. The entire city is experiencing a power cut so Person A and Person B spend the night lying in the grass together and staring up at the stars (which are much more visible than usual due to the power cut.)  
22\. Person A and Person B are eating dinner at a fancy restaurant when the restaurant suddenly loses power.  
23\. Person A and Person B decide to tell each other scary stories to pass the time during power outage. They end up really freaking themselves out but it's not like they can just turn the lights back on.  
24\. The power goes out so Person A and Person B try to make the best of the situation by building a blanket fort, playing card games, etc. They end up having so much fun that they don't even notice the electricity coming back on until a couple of hours later.  
25\. Person A is afraid of storms and Person B is afraid of the dark. One night a massive thunderstorm hits causing their house, along with the entire neighborhood, to lose power and go completely dark.  
26\. Person A trying to pour Person B a glass of wine/water/etc in the dark and spilling it everywhere because they can't see what they're doing.  
27\. Person A and Person B are co-workers. One day halfway through their shift, the whole building loses electricity so their boss gives them both the rest of the day off. Person A and Person B decide to go get lunch together and spend the rest of their day off hanging out.  
28\. Person A is really excited to watch a new episode of their favorite tv show. Moments before the episode starts, the power goes out. Person A frantically calls Person B and begs them to let them come over and watch it at their house. Even though Person B absolutely despises the tv show in question, they tell Person A to hurry over. Person A gets there just in time and they both watch the show together.  
29\. Person A and Person B take shelter in their basement during a storm. They're both already a bit uneasy because the basement is creepy as hell, but it only gets worse when a power outage hits and everything is completely dark.  
30\. The power cuts while Person A is playing video games and Person B is reading a book. Person B continues reading (using the light of a flashlight or candle, of course) but Person A is super bored and won't stop complaining about it. Feeling very annoyed, Person B flips back to page 1 of their book and begins reading it out loud to hopefully entertain Person A. After a few chapters, the power comes back on but Person A is so engrossed in the story that they convince Person B to continue reading the rest of it to them.

Question Prompts

A. What time do they wake up in the morning? Is it the same time every day? And how many times Ldo they press snooze?   
B. How long does it take them to shower? Or do they shower the night before?   
C. Do they wear makeup? If so, what is their go-to everyday look?   
D. How do they style their hair? Do they go for the same style every day? Or do they even style it at all?   
E. What scent is their perfume/cologne/deodorant?   
F. What is their fashion sense like?   
G. What is their go-to breakfast? Or do they often skip breakfast?   
H. Do they need to drink coffee to function? If so, how do they like their coffee? And do they brew it at home or get it at a coffee shop?   
I. Do they take any medication or vitamins in the morning?   
J. How long does it take them to get ready?

Quote Prompts

"it's no big deal"  
"don't come in"  
"I'm exhausted"  
"you scared the shit out of me"  
"I was being sarcastic"  
"now's not a good time"  
"that doesn't count"  
"I have to do this"  
"you didn't hear it from me"  
"I've been waiting for you"  
"that looks awful"  
"I love this song"  
"thanks but no thanks"  
"I'm not going"  
"I don't know what to say"  
"it's worse than I thought"  
"that's easier said than done"  
"it sounded better in my head"  
"I knew you'd love it"  
"you saved me"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Can you carry this?"  
"Would you agree?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Can you do it for me?"  
"What about me?"  
"Did anyone else just see that?"  
"How does that make you feel?"  
"What made you assume that?"  
"Did you bring it with you?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Can I walk you there?"  
"What did you do yesterday?"  
"Can I get a photo?"  
"Why would I ever do that?"  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Can you elaborate on that?"  
"You're joking, right?"  
"Is that enough?"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I can't sleep"  
"I couldn't find it"  
"make a wish"  
"I've got this"  
"get out"  
"I can't go"  
"good for you"  
"look behind you"  
"turn it off"  
"I'm not interested"  
"this might hurt a bit"  
"I like you"  
"give it back"  
"I'm sorry I said that"  
"I wasn't paying attention"  
"you poor thing"  
"something's not right"  
"you know how I feel about you"


	2. 30. Person A and Person B take shelter in their basement during a storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexander go into the basement A bad storm and the power gets knocked out, so they become hella scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going in order, obviously

John was sleeping softly as he held Alexander between his arms. He heard a little rumble but he didn't care. He then heard a louder crack of lightning, and he looked around. He started to shake Alex. He kissed his forehead, and shook him harder.

"Alex." He shook Alex harder, "Alex, wake up." Snoring. "Alex." More snoring. "Alex!" Even louder snoring. "Alex wake your bubble butt up!" Alex was still snoring. "Goddammit, Alex. WAKE. UP."

Alex groggily woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at John who was glaring at him. "John?"

"Yes, John. Now get up, I think a storm is coming."

"Ugh. But you're warm and I rarely ever sleep."

"I know that now shut up and let's go to see if I can find that stupid lantern in the basement."

"Ugh, but the basement is creepy and scary, and I think someone died down there!"

"I'll blow you if you go down with me."

"Deal."

They both pulled on shirts and stalked down to the basement. John began searching for the lantern, as Alex stood near the last step.

"This'd better be the best blowjob I ever got," Alex mumbled.

"It'll be, trust me. Just hang-"

There was a loud thunderclap, and the power shut off. Alex screamed, and John covered his ears in pain. He glared at Alex who shaking.

"God, John! It's creepy down here, and so dark!"

"I know. Just... need to... get... AHA!"

"Did you find the stupid lantern?"

"Yes, and it's not stupid."

"Whatever."

John turned on the lantern and faced Alex, "We should stay here for tonight."

Alex's eyes popped out of his skull, "WHAT?!"

"Just to save power and such. Don't worry, we have a spare mattress and blankets. And I think I left some stuff in the attic. Here, wait."

John set up the mattress and found another lantern.

"Be right back. It'll be worth it, darlin'."

John hurried up the stairs, and Alex reluctantly sat on the mattress. He was bored after two minutes, so he slid down his pants and John's boxers. He stroked himself until he heard someone clear their throat.

"Leave that to me?"

He turned to see John with the lantern around his wrist and he was holding a box. 

"Sure I guess."

John laughed. He pushed Alex onto the mattress and climbed on top of him.

_"I think I promised you something."_


	3. Question Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few questions I found and such

1\. What time do they wake up in the morning? Is it the same time every day? And how many times do they press snooze?

Alex presses snooze like four times in one morning. He gets up at about 10, and he should be glad his job starts late.

John gets up the first time the alarm goes off, which is about 6(don't ask me about this, I've never intentionally used the snooze button)

\---

2\. How long does it take them to shower? Or do they shower the night before?

Alex prefers to shower the night before. Mainly because he knows he's not going to shower in the morning. 

John prefers his showers in the morning, despite Alex always pulling him back for another kiss.

\---

3\. Do they wear makeup? If so, what is their go-to everyday look?

Alex doesn't wear makeup, but it does look like he does. He is sometimes forced by John to wear makeup so that his bags could be hidden

John doesn't wear makeup unless Lafayette offers it to him, and then he tries it on to see how he looks.

\---

4\. How do they style their hair? Do they go for the same style every day? Or do they even style it at all?

Alex always, ALWAYS, pulls his hair back into a ponytail. Never does anything else, because he's too busy.

John usually has his hair in a ponytail, but will sometimes have it in a bun or just down.

\---

5\. What scent is their perfume/cologne/deodorant?

Alex doesn't like his deodorant to smell like anything. He just like plain.

John likes the smell of lavender. That's all I'm going to say.

6\. What is their fashion sense like?

\---

Alex dresses like he's a college student who stayed up all night. One half of that sentence is true. Can you guess it?

John dresses in colors, not always bright, but he always has a rainbow on him, whether it's his bracelet a friend gave him, or a shirt, or whatever. 

\---

7\. What is their go-to breakfast? Or do they often skip breakfast?

Alex usually skips breakfast, but John sometimes catches him to give him a slice of toast or fruit.

John eats a nice balanced breakfast.

\---

8\. Do they need to drink coffee to function? If so, how do they like their coffee? And do they brew it at home or get it at a coffee shop?

Alex. Needs. Coffee. Usually, he gets it from a coffee shop

John doesn't really drink coffee, but if Alex kept him up last night, then he does need coffee.

\---

9\. Do they take any medication or vitamins in the morning?

Alex doesn't take any medication.

John has Adult ADHD, which keeps him from paying attention and being impatient. He sometimes takes Adderall and Atomoxetine

\---

9\. How long does it take them to get ready?

Alex takes his sweet time getting ready. Usually stays up late at night, so gets up late. And he's sluggish without coffee.

John takes approximately seven minutes to get ready. Get up, take shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, get breakfast, make Alex's coffee.


	4. 24. Person A and Person B decide to tell each other scary stories to pass the time during power outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Person A and Person B decide to tell each other scary stories to pass the time during power outage. They end up really freaking themselves out but it's not like they can just turn the lights back on.

"...and that's when she heard the crunching of the deer bones." John's voice was low to almost a growl, and Alexander wasn't happy about this. Their city was going through a power outage, and John suggested stories he'd read about. Alex thought he was lying, but John made it seem so real. 

"God, I've walked in on Lafayette and Mulligan, but this is _way_ scarier."

"As she crept around the room, the crunching became louder. And louder. And louder. Until it was right behind her."

"John..."

"She turned around and saw nothing. Until someone grabbed her mouth from behind, making sure she couldn't scream!" Alex clutched the blankets harder. He was slightly trembling, which he was also blaming on his sleep schedule. 

"John..."

"And he dragged her to the laundry room!"

"The laundry room?!"

"The laundry room! Damn...he was stronger than... _ten_ bears!"

"John."

"He pulled out his knife. He held it up...and plunged it right into her chest!"

"John, stop!"

John was cackling and Alex looked around the living room, "That's wasn't funny." Alex pouted.

"It was kinda funny, Alex."

Alex crawled into his lap and curled into his chest. John cooed, and hugged him tightly. He rocked the two silently.

"Sorry, Alex. I didn't know it bothered you that much.

"'S okay. Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

They kissed, and Alex leaned in, toppling them over.

"Damn, baby. I thought you liked bottoming?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Can't. Like you, I'm physically unable to."

"Ugh, John..."

"Hey. We'll just lie here, in the dark, and wait for the lights to come back on."

"I...I like that."


	5. "don't come in"

"James, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe I should come in-"

"DON'T COME IN!"

Thomas jumped at the shout. He was worried about James. He just got home from work and was wondering what the thumps were that were coming from their room. He was leaning against the door frame and tried to knock on the door again. He was met with silence which worried him.

"James?"

Nothing.

"Jemmy?"

Silence.

"James?!"

"Y-Yes?" James squeaked.

"Are. You. Okay?"

"..."

"James."

"Yes."

"James."

"...Yes?"

"Are you lying?"

"...Yes."

"Can I come in?"

"...No."

"Why?"

"...Because."

"James, let me in!"

"No, Thomas!"

Thomas banged on the door, and he finally burst through. He saw James scurry underneath the bed. He groaned and looked under the bed to find him. He tried to reach under to grab James. James slapped his hand several times before slightly biting it.

"OW! James what the hell!"

"Leave, Thomas!"

"James, come out?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I wanna help you!"

James groaned and slowly slid from under the bed. Thomas smiled, and James sat on the ground. Thomas was sitting on the bed, arms open. James pouted and crossed his arms. Thomas groaned and fell back on the bed. He sat up and tried to get James back into his arms.

"James, please."

James finally climbed into his arms and the two hugged for a second. Thomas kissed him and gave into Thomas' kiss, opening his mouth. Thomas tried to kiss him further but felt something nip his tongue, then his lip, and he tasted copper.

"Shit!"

"Ah! I am so sorry!"

"What the hell did that? Did you bite me?"

"N-No..."

"Then what was that?"

James blushed, and said, "I got braces."

James showed his teeth, which had braces. Thomas quietly screamed, and he hugged James tightly.

"So cute!"

"I hate you, Thomas."

"You love me and you know it!"

"Whatever."


	6. "that's easier said than done"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. I am so tired, and I've had major writer's block. Plus, I have had a really long week. This has been a draft for so long, that I wasn't sure when I was gonna update this, but I had an idea for a really fluffy story! Thanks to all those that read my stories.

"All we need to do is go in, grab the stupid drunks, and get out without getting distracted or Thomas, Madison, or Burr noticing us."

"That's easier said than done, _mon ami_. Also, what is Alexander doing out by himself? I thought he went with you?"

"Well...he said he wanted to go out, but I was tired, so he went out without me, and said something like, 'I'll be back when I'm tired of flirting and alcohol'. Also, I think he drunk texted me that Mulligan was here, so I wasn't too worried. I don't wanna be Thomas."

"James does get sick easily, so don't hold it against him."

"Whatever. Let's just go in and get out."

It turns out that John's plan was easier said than done, due to the fact that Alex was dancing with Thomas. John sighed, and dove into the crowd of people. Lafayette was on a mission to retrieve Hercules, which was also easier said than done because Hercules was talking with Burr...though it didn't look like talking. Mainly cause Lafayette could slightly hear him, but no actual words came out of his mouth. Lafayette grabbed Mulligan by his collar and pulled him back.

"Sorry, Burr. Mulligan has a lot of work to do. C'mon!"

Lafayette roughly pulled him to the bathroom and glared at him as he laughed. Hercules groaned and laughed, pushing Lafayette back slightly.

"You're too uptight, Laf! You need to be more relaxed."

"I can't, _mon amour_. You could've been taken _avantage_ of."

"I don't understand."

"...What?"

"What does _mon amour_ or _avantage_ mean?"

"I would've thought _avantage_ would've been obvious. Advantage, _mon amour_."

"Yeah, and what does that mean?"

Lafayette was silent, debating whether to tell him or just lie. Hercules didn't mind the silence, and he leaned against the wall. He looked ta Lafayette expectantly, and the Frenchman was still questioning his decision.

"It, uh, means 'my love'," Lafayette admitted, kicking himself on the inside.

That nearly sobered Hercules up, as he stood straighter on the wall. He cleared his throat, and his face flushed, "Uh, wow, Laf. Um..."

They stood in silence, Lafayette secretly hating himself as he accidentally confessed to Hercules. Hercules was silent because he didn't think Lafayette liked him back. They were both clueless, adorable dorks. They heard a knock on the door, which they found out was Alex after the comment that followed:

"Laf! Unlezz you're fuckin' Mull'gan, get your goddamn ass out here! John's kindsa pissed at me."

"Hell yeah, I'm pissed at you! You were dancing against Thomas!"

"I said, 'Sorry'. Isn't that enough?"

"No, you're getting a punishment."

"Godammit. C'mon guys. I wanna get this over with."

They silently left the bathroom, and they followed the arguing couple back to the car. Before they entered, Alex was kissing John against the car, trying to cheat his way out of the punishment. Hercules watched Lafayette stand uncomfortably at the lamp post. 

_"Now Mulligan, now!"_

Mulligan speed-walked to Lafayette and kissed him. Lafayette was surprised at the action but quickly fell into it, cupping Mulligan's face. They heard 'whoops', laughs, and the clicks of a phone camera come from their friends. When they released, they saw Peggy and Eliza Schuyler had joined the two. They looked at each other in a, " _How the fuck did they get here so quickly_ " kind of way.

"YOU TWO ARE HELLA CUTE!" Peggy shouted. 


	7. "I can't sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, one day! Wow! Here's some JeffMads Angst

_"Hey, Jemmy!" Thomas slid his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders._

_"Hi, Tommy."_

_They were standing on the sidewalk where Thomas said he'd meet James. They walked into a small coffee shop, and Thomas got a mocha and James ordered a Passionfruit Tea. They exited the coffee shop, and they sat outside._

_"It's a nice day, huh?"_

_"Yeah. It's very bright, and so cheery, Jemmy."_

_They were silent for a second until they heard gunshots, and saw a man was gun standing in the street. Thomas brought James down and protected him with his body. James was shaking as the man shot more bullets. He silently cried as he prayed that the man would go away or get arrested soon. He heard a gunshot and felt Thomas slump against him. He tried to shake him, but Thomas wouldn't respond, and Thomas fell beside him._

~~~

James shot up in his bed. He felt tears flood his eyes. He silently cried and shook as he did. He was hoping that Thomas couldn't notice, and he didn't for a few seconds. But, James let out a little noise, which slightly woke Thomas.

"Jemmy?" He asked groggily.

He gasped, as it reminded him of the dream, "Y-Yeah, Thomas?" a few tears dropped.

Thomas sat up fully, and James turned his head, trying to hide the tears.

"James, what wrong?"

"I, uh, can't sleep."

"Bullshit. You're crying. Jemmy, what-"

James let out another cry and clung to Thomas. He let a gush of tears leave his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, Tommy!!!"

Thomas massaged his back, and tried to shush him, "Jemmy, what happened?"

"We were...on a date...and we were caught...in the crossfire...of a shooting!" James burst into tears again.

Thomas held James again, "Did anything else happen?"

"You-You were shot! I don't want that to happen, Thomas!"

"Jemmy. Don't cry too much. This didn't actually happen. I'm still here."

Thomas kissed him, and they fell into it quickly. Thomas held James tightly.

"I love you, Thomas."

"I love you so much, Jemmy."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."


	8. 22. The entire city is experiencing a power cut so Person A and Person B spend the night lying in the grass together and staring up at the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. The entire city is experiencing a power cut so Person A and Person B spend the night lying in the grass together and staring up at the stars (which are much more visible than usual due to the power cut.)

George was lying in the grass. He stared up at the stars with a silent fascination. He heard someone shuffling beside him. He looked up and saw James standing there.

"M-Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all, James."

James lied next to him. George admired the stars and looked at James. James was also admiring the stars with a light blush across his face.

"You okay, James?"

"Hm?! Oh, yeah!"

"You sure?"

"Um...well..."

"Yes?" George slightly sat up.

"I kinda like someone?"

"Oh. Is it Thomas?"

"Uh, no. He's interested in someone else. I am too."

"Oh. I hope not Hamilton."

"Why?" James sounded slightly panicked.

"Oh, cause he's dating John."

"Oh..."

George smirked at him.

"Is it me?"

James burst in blush. He sighed, and couldn't look at George. He heard him chuckle and he finally looked up at him. George had his head faced down, due to his laughter. James looked slightly taken aback.

"S-Sir?"

"I think it's adorable that you couldn't tell me in confidence. And your blushing is really cute."

James stuttered for a second, "I-my-uh, sir-I -what?"

George laughed again and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I think you're cute as well." George proceeded to kiss James kiss on the lips. James gasped at the kiss. James wrapped his arms around his neck. George toppled over him, and James slightly moaned into the kiss. 

"Ah~ S-Sir..."

"Hm. You're so beautiful, James."

George kissed his neck, and James wrapped his hands in George's collar. 

"Hey! If you wanna fuck James, do it soon! We're gonna play truth or dare, and maybe you can fuck him there," They heard Thomas announce.

"Kay, we'll be there soon, Jefferson."


	9. "I love this song"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some Jamilams stuffs for y'all. (Don't question me)

_"I do my hair toss  
Check my nails  
Baby how you feelin'?  
Feeling good as hell  
Hair toss  
Check my nails  
Baby how you feelin'?  
Feeling good as hell"_

"Oh man, I love this song!"

Alexander looked up from his computer, and stood, swinging his hips to _"Good As Hell"_. Thomas and John looked up at him and smirked at him. 

_"If he don't love you anymore  
Just walk your fine ass out the door"_

"We still love ya, Alex," John called from the kitchen.

"I know ya do."

Thomas left his post, and he and Alex started to dance against each other, Alex slightly grinded against Thomas. John left, and danced against Alex, trapping him between himself and Thomas. They danced for a while.

"I love you guys."

"We know."

They dance, until Alex slid down, before going back up and slipping from between them. He sauntered to his computer, bent down, showing off his ass, and walked to his room. They both groaned as Alex swayed his hips.

"God, I think he'll be the death of us." John sighed.

"He _definietly_ will."

They laughed but looked at where Alex left off too. 

"How long?"

"Forty-five seconds."

"Ha! I'd give a minute and a half."

"Well, we're verging 30 seconds, so..."

They waited about another 20 seconds before hearing: "AH~!"

"Wow, you were closer, Tommy."

"Yes!"

"Well, let's go make sure he doesn't finish."

They walked down the hall, and they planned their surprise. 


	10. A/N

This is some raw power shit, but I am willing to allow another person to write this with me if you advertise yourself in the comments of this A/N. I need a person who can write when creativity can't strike or I'm not feeling it. And if I allow you help me, I will delete you if you make horrible posts (doesn't count if you're bad at spelling or if Eng isn't your first language, I'll edit it if so)

Please take this seriously, I have had horrible writers and artist's block lately


	11. Person A wants to do something really special for Person B this Valentines Day but it turns out Person B just wanted to have a relaxing day together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A wants to do something really special for Person B this Valentines Day but it turns out Person B just wanted to have a relaxing day together where they don’t do anything special and are just in each other’s company.

John Laurens held the box happily. He had this Valentine's Day planned out. He was going to take Alexander out to dinner, then to the park so they can have a nice walk. Then, he planned to take him to a movie. He opened the door and saw Alex sitting down, on his laptop, and there was a bottle of beer on the table. 

"Hey, Alex!"

Alex looked up, "Oh! Hi, John!" 

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day, John."

John happily clutched the box. He was so excited to show Alex what he planned. He pulled it out and held it beside Alex, who made a face. He looked up at John, who had one of the biggest smiles in the world.

"Uh, John, what's this?"

"I have a plan for today."

"Oh..."

John noticed his face and made a worried face of his own, "Is everything okay, Lexi?"

"Uh...yeah."

John knitted his eyebrows, "Lexi, what's wrong?"

Alex sighed in defeat, "I guess it's just because no one has really celebrated anything with me. So, I guess that just thrusting me into all this wouldn't be the best idea. It's not that I wouldn't enjoy it, it's just that I think...I think It'd be too weird for me."

"Oh..." John trailed off. He had planned this out so amazingly.

"Hey," Alex tapped his arm, "Wanna watch all three John Wick movies? And then the Speed movies. And possibly the Matrix movies."

John snickered at Alex's eagerness to watch the movies, "I think you just wanna see Keanu Reeves."

"While that may be true, you're always my number 1."

John kissed his cheek, "I love you, Lexi."

"I love you too." After a few seconds, he asked, "What did you have planned?"

"Dinner, walk, movies, sex."

"Well we take the walk out of the equation, have the dinner here, and combine the sex and movies, and it'll still be amazing."

John barked a loud laughter, "You are definitely something, Lexi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE KEANU REEVES, OKAY?!


	12. JeffMads Question Prompts

A. What time do they wake up in the morning? Is it the same time every day? And how many times do they press snooze?

1\. Thomas wakes up kinda early in the morning, around 7:30 am

2\. James wakes up at about the same time as Thomas because Thomas loves to kiss his cheek, neck, basically everywhere when he wakes up

\---

B. How long does it take them to shower? Or do they shower the night before?

1\. Thomas takes about 3 minutes to shower, but it can be longer if he forces James to shower with him, and he gets *ahem* _distracted_.

2\. James take 2 minutes to shower, but Thomas sometimes asks intensely for James to join him, and Thomas is a very distracted person

\---

C. Do they wear makeup? If so, what is their go-to everyday look?

Thomas nor James wear makeup. Unless Thomas finds something he really wants James to wear

\---

D. How do they style their hair? Do they go for the same style every day? Or do they even style it at all?

1\. Thomas either puts his hair in a ponytail, bun or just leaves it down

2\. James can't really style his hair, cause it's too short

\---

E. What scent is their perfume/cologne/deodorant?

1\. Thomas loves his hair smelling like vanilla and same with his deodorant

2\. James doesn't like sents overloading, so he usually has his deodorant and soap have subtle smells.

\---

F. What is their fashion sense like?

1\. In James' opinion, Thomas somehow finds the worst suits, and he has no idea where he finds them

2\. In Thomas' in opinion, James finds the most depressing suits, and he has no idea where he gets it.

\---

G. What is their go-to breakfast? Or do they often skip breakfast?

1\. Thomas often makes breakfast for both of them after his shower. He usually makes a healthy breakfast for James and makes sure it's nice and finished.

2\. James eats whatever Thomas makes him, and it's almost always good. And James laughs at the fact that he had to teach Thomas how to make eggs.

\---

H. Do they need to drink coffee to function? If so, how do they like their coffee? And do they brew it at home or get it at a coffee shop?

1\. Thomas rarely drinks coffee, mainly because he gets enough sleep _*cough* better than Alex *cough*_

2\. James sometimes drinks coffee because he sometimes has nightmares.

\---

I. Do they take any medication or vitamins in the morning?

1\. Thomas is not needing any meds, so, that's good for him

2\. James has meds and vitamins he takes in the morning and evening. 

\---

J. How long does it take them to get ready?

1\. All-in-all, it takes about 10 mins for Thomas to get ready and wait for James.

2\. Despite taking shorter showers, James takes about 12 mins, because of his meds, and usually feeling like death in the morning


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Alex sleeping in the same bed and George keeps waking up cold because Alex has pulled all the blankets off of him.

George was having a dreamless sleep as he lied in bed that night. He was holding onto his boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, who was also asleep. He woke up, and his body was cold. He sat up in his bed and looked over at Alexander. Alex had pulled off the blankets.

"Dammit Alex..."

He grabbed the blanket again and fell back asleep. About twenty minutes later, he felt cold again. He glared at Alex, who was just sleeping soundly. He grabbed the blanket and huffed as he turned on his other side. 

"Alex, I swear to-"

"George?"

He turned to see Alex with puffy eyes. 

"Huh? Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex turned away. George wrapped one of his arms around Alex. 

"Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex still didn't answer. George groaned before he kissed Alex's cheek.

"Alex."

"Do you think I'm serious? I'm younger than you... like a lot younger than you."

George stared at his boyfriend. He had no idea how Alex felt.

"I-uh...Alex-"

"I knew it."

"Alex, where did this come from?"

Alex didn't answer, and George sighed.

"It was Thomas, wasn't it?"

Alex nodded, and George hugged him tighter. He kissed his forehead, and Alex shifted away.

"Don't listen to what Thomas says. You know he does that to scare you."

"I-I know that... he just knows how to get under my skin."

"I can tell. Can we sleep now?"

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you, Alex. And just remember something."

"Hm?"

"I will always love you, and no one can say otherwise."

Alex smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

Alex hugged him as they fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
